Moonlighting
by PaBurke
Summary: It’s the geeks you have to watch out for . . .
1. Moonlighting

Moonlighting

By PaBurke

Summary: It's the geeks you have to watch out for . . .

Distribution: TtH

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, no infringement intended. Just play and more play.

Spoilers: HL and NCIS.

Rating: for language

AN: I just couldn't get the idea out of my head.

***

The phone was ringing when McGee stumbled into his apartment after a particularly troubling case. He thought about ignoring the strident tones, but his sense of duty overrode his exhaustion.

"Hello?"

"Timothy. Why the hell haven't you sent in your report?"

"Joe," McGee groaned.

"Yes, it's Joe. Your boss who hasn't heard from a certain Watcher for three weeks."

"We've been busy."

"I'm sure. I'd really like to read all about it."

McGee winced at the none-too-subtle hint. "If we could go back to me sending you his and my NCIS reports, you'll have all you need."

"Timothy."

McGee winced. Sometimes Joe could make him feel like when Gibbs glared his way and Joe did it from across a nation. "How's MacLeod and Amanda?"

"Skating out of trouble by the skin of their teeth . . . again," Joe muttered petulantly. "And your subject?"

"Skating into trouble as always."

Joe chuckled. "He's young."

McGee snorted. He couldn't help it. Only a sixty-something Watcher would call an Immortal of two hundred 'young.'

"Does he suspect you?"

"He doesn't even realize that Watchers exist. So, no. I'm just the socially incompetent probation agent."

"Good job, Timothy."

"Thank you, sir."

Joe chuckled. "You've been hanging with the military for too long."

"Yeah well, it doesn't look like he's going to give up this life anytime soon."

There was a fumble on the end of the line. "He certainly had his chance."

"Yes, sir. Joe, have the Watchers managed to figure out how he delayed his healing?"

"Not yet."

"Have you asked your Imm . . . MacLeod how it could have happened?"

"No. I really don't want to spark the Highlander's curiosity."

"Understood."

"So send on the reports tomorrow and I want some on his personal life in there too."

McGee sighed. "Yes, sir."

"Timothy, you are doing very well. Your parents are proud of you. And you're paving the way for the newer generations of Watchers."

"Thank you, sir."

"So I'll have the reports in my e-mail tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." And Joe hung up.

McGee cursed quietly. So much for a good night sleep. He prided himself on having very complete reports and he just had notes of his subject's personal life.

Why did Tony have to sleep with all those women?

Keeping track of them gave McGee a headache.


	2. In the Light of Old Age

In the Light of Old Age

By PaBurke

Summary: Sequel to Moonlighting

Distribution: TtH

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, no infringement intended. Just play and more play.

Spoilers: HL and NCIS.

Rating: for language

AN: I just couldn't get the idea out of my head.

***

"Finally."

Methos looked up from his work. "Joe?" he asked.

Joe smiled, a little distracted. "A Watcher finally sent in his report. I only had to call him twice."

"Which one?"

Joe glared.

"What?" Methos grinned engagingly. "I like to keep up with my old friends."

"Are any of your old friends friends?" Joe sniped.

Methos shrugged. "Some. So which one reported in?"

"McGee."

Methos thought for a moment. "Sharron and Dave's boy?"

Joe was surprised. He had forgotten that Methos like keeping abreast of the Watchers as well as the Immortals. "Yes."

"He's watching DiNozzo, the Italian, right?"

Joe nodded.

"It's good to have a lot of information while they're young. DiNozzo's one of the ones that will be around for a while."

"Is that your professional opinion, or . . . your professional opinion?" Joe quizzed.

Methos rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"I'll bring you a beer," Joe bribed.

"I'll get the beer," Methos snorted. "DiNozzo is often underestimated. He encourages it to extremes, but the boy always lives on Holy Ground, spends most of his time on military bases, which are also Holy Ground. And other Immortals tend to shy away from anything military. He adapts to the years quite well and has a family that protects him father to son. I'm not sure what DiNozzo will do since this latest couple posing as his parents is barren but he'll think of something. DiNozzo is a master at the rapier but is familiar with all sorts of weapons. He carries a gun and is not afraid to use it. He doesn't mind bending the rules and doesn't take himself too seriously."

Joe found himself nodding in agreement. Then a suspicious thought came to him. "Did you mentor him? We've never found record of his teacher."

Methos grinned. "How about that beer? You want one too?"

The Old Man was gone before Joe could do more than stutter.


	3. Twilight Waning

Twilight Waning

By PaBurke

Summary: Sequel to In the Light of Old Age

Distribution: TtH

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, no infringement intended. Just play and more play.

Spoilers: HL and NCIS and now Dark Angel.

Rating: for language

AN: I just couldn't get the idea out of my head, especially when I when I found out that the same actor played Logan on Dark Angel and Tony DiNozzo. Talk about Crossover Fodder . . .

***

Max scaled the wall of Logan's apartment as the sun was setting in the west but stilled outside the window at the unfamiliar voice. He wasn't talking in English, or any other language that Max knew. She had known for a while that Logan was well educated in the classics but languages were something that they had never discussed. Max thought that Logan and his guest were chatting in a Latin-based language. She picked out a few words, 'injury', 'legs', 'necklace', 'kiss' and 'sick.' Max guessed that Logan was recounting their adventures. Why?

And then the stranger switched to Italian, "I told you so."

"Shut up, Old Man," Logan countered.

"I told you that suppressing your immune system to get the girl would kick you in the ass."

"Shut up."

"You've lived this long just to be killed by a stupid virus."

"Adam."

The stranger paused for a moment. "You know she's outside?"

"You have no experience with transgentics, do you?" Logan switched to English but spoke no louder than before. "Max, you can come in."

Max slipped into the room, her eyes examined the stranger. He was laid back in the living room chair. Adam was no one that would stand out. He wasn't especially good-looking; he looked like the nerdy-type. Max wondered how he knew so much.

Adam waved a beer bottle at Max. "I see that your taste in women hasn't changed. Still dark, beautiful, dangerous and unattainable."

Logan threw a decorative pillow Adam. "Don't mind him, Max. He cultivates his annoyance-ness."

Max frowned. She had never seen Logan act like this. "You two know each other long?"

"Since before you were born, sweetheart," Adam smiled.

Logan growled.

"Why did you let him in?" Max asked Logan.

Adam answered again. "'Cause I'm one the few people who really appreciates his collection of expensive beers."

"And since he's consumed them all, he's just about to leave," Logan said.

Adam grinned, not at all upset that Logan was kicking him out. He slid out of his chair with negligent ease. Max was alerted, the stranger's clothing clung in a few spots that revealed that he wasn't as defenseless as he first appeared. He was carrying at least two knives. The man meandered to his long coat and threw it around his shoulders. Max tensed a little more. There was something long and hidden in the coat, maybe a rifle?

Adam stopped at the door and turned around. This time, he was serious. "'Tonio, the offer to help is still available. There's this place in Europe . . ."

"I'm needed here," Logan said simply.

Adam rolled his eyes and muttered. "Why do I always end up near the stupid, self-sacrificing Boy Scout types?"

"'Cause you're extremely lucky?" Logan countered.

Adam snorted and closed the door behind him. Max looked at her friend. With the stranger gone, Logan relaxed and smiled at her. He seemed more like the man she knew. "Anything I can help you with?"

"'Tonio?" Max questioned.

Logan shrugged. "That's what he called me when we were younger. Adam doesn't need a good reason for anything."

Max would leave soon and find out where the stranger went. "I do have a job for Eyes Only."

"Let's hear it."

*****

Max looked down the street, confused. How could Adam have disappeared so quickly? She had only left Logan's ten minutes after he did.

But he was gone.

He had disappeared into the dark.


	4. Signal Light

Signal Light

By PaBurke

Summary: Sequel to Twilight Waning

Distribution: TtH,

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, no infringement intended. Just play and more play.

Spoilers: HL and NCIS and now Dark Angel.

Rating: for language

AN: Uhm. I thought this universe was long dead. It seems that I can't even abandon the stories that are done.

***

Alec held the X-7 and led another one easily. He was following Logan. The ordinary was carrying yet another X-7. Biggs was on point and Savy, an X-5 that had been tasked with the X-7's health was on drag. Two more X-7's walked in the safety of the middle. Logan said that he had a way out of the country for the transgenics suffering from radiation sickness and he had never let them down. This time, Logan was playing his cards a little closer to his chest than normal. That made Alec nervous.

He didn't want Max involved.

Oh, Cale had been sly about it, always distracting and diverting, but Alec recognized the attempt and admired the effective execution. Alec might have been concerned about Cale betraying them, but the man had proved himself over and over again. Biggs was under directions to lead the way to the peninsula ten miles south of Seattle, after dark. Due to the police and the familiars, they had to travel it on foot. They were meeting a contact of Cale's that had a boat.

Alec surmised that the computer geek didn't want Max to meet the contact.

That made Alec all the more curious. He walked as fast as the ordinary in the exoskeleton could travel. The contact should be near.

"Light," Biggs hissed. "Morse code. Requesting counter-sign."

Logan slapped a flashlight into the transgenic's hand. "Tell'm 'Probie +6 +2'."

Biggs ran off and Alec could see the rays of light in the distance. "He's coming in," he reported to Cale.

The ordinary nodded. He made a decision in his head and stopped procrastinating and charged forward, now anticipating the meeting. They heard the motor of the boat. Alec and the other transgenics could see the grey-haired man steering the boat. The motor was shut off and the boat drifted in, perfectly lining up with the group of escapees.

Cale walked forward. "Hey boss."

The old man just glared.

Cale shifted guiltily. "Thanks for helping out." The statement sounded more like a question.

"McGee sent you a present," he finally said.

Cale brightened. "Really?"

"Left you some message on how to better protect your hacks."

Cale strode into the water to grab the boat's rope. "I bet he chorkled the whole time."

"Yes." Then the man softened. "He and Abby have four kids now and they all hack. He wants to come do his job."

Cale laughed. "Glad to hear it. And I'm glad that you and Abby didn't let him."

As soon as Cale was within reach, the man leaned down and cuffed him upside the head.

"Ow! Boss! I didn't do anything."

"You got shot."

"That was years ago."

The man was silent.

"I tried to wait for you and the team, but the trial had been moved up. The witness needed to get there."

"No excuses, ICale/I."

"Yesboss."

Alec had never seen Cale act like this and he would bet that neither had Max.

"Give me the kids," the man ordered. Savy, Alec and Biggs could Inot/I not obey. Soon the kids and Savy were loaded on the ship. (Named IKelly/I, Alec noted.) "Stay out of trouble."

"Yes boss." Cale was now holding a computer box carefully. The man kicked the motor into submission and then started off. He didn't wave, and the transgenics followed his example.

They waited until they could no longer see or hear the boat. Then they started the trek back to the Aztec.

Alec piped up. "Old friend?"

"From a lifetime ago."

*


	5. Guiding Light

Guiding Light

By PaBurke

Summary: Sequel to Signal Light.

Distribution: TtH,

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, no infringement intended. Just play and more play.

Spoilers: HL and NCIS and now Dark Angel.

Rating: for language and even that is pretty tame.

Tonio shifted in bed and heard a whisper. The happiness barely subdued by scolding pinged a memory. The tone was more familiar than the voice. "Abbs?" he called out.

A rush and suddenly a large female body jumped on his bed. "You are awake," the youngest of the McGee-Scuito siblings exclaimed.

"Laura," Abby said from the doorway. "What did we tell you?"

Lori dropped her head down. "That even Uncle Tony needs his sleep."

Antonio, also known as Tony, but currently known as Logan Cale smiled to let the youngest of his living godchildren to know that she was forgiven. He was sorry that he did have to chide her. "I'm Uncle Logan, now."

"Sorry," and this time Lori knew that it was a much more serious offense. "I'll remember next time, I promise." Lori grinned back and then bounced out of the room. Logan sat up and reached for his clothes. Then he slid into his wheelchair. He could put on his exoskeleton later, after McGee and Abby had fussed with it. It would be easier to let them have their way first instead of them trying to figure out the electronics while he was wearing it.

McGee was shaking his head when he saw the wheelchair. "You are one of a kind in suppressing your healing."

Logan leered. "I've always been special." And got hit upside the head for his trouble. "Ow." He twisted his head. "Boss? What are you doing here?"

"Helping you." He motioned to Abby, Tim, and their kids, Donald, Kate, Jenny and Laura. "They're here for your PR. I'm here for the investigating side." Gibbs leaned down and got in Logan's face. Age had not slowed down the former Marine at all and had actually added to his intimidation factor. (Why hadn't age helped Tonio the same way?) "Now, here's what you are going to do. Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, boss."

"You are going to use you age and heal. Now. Am I clear?"

"Crystal, boss."

"Good. I expect you to be walking by the end of the week."

A snort and all turned to the previously silent man in the corner.

"Adam," Logan was surprised that he chose to ride along with this circus. Then again, he had always enjoyed watching chaos. It didn't get any more chaotic than Abby's family. "I'm surprised to see you."

"We have a problem. Manicore had been sending out assassination teams for Immortals. Can you rescind the order?"

Logan immediately sobered up. "Have they gotten anyone?"

"No one that will be missed," Adam said. "We took care of the burnt ones left behind at their facility. But Mac and Amanda are being followed right now."

"Understood." Logan wheeled toward the computers and enjoyed the fact that he Iwould/I be out of this cage sooner than later. Not all of his frustration had been faked. He just had to put his mind to it. He had to stop acting like an ordinary. It obviously hadn't gotten him the girl. He listened to the computers, laughter and music in Joshua's busy house and smiled.

He was glad that this part of his family hadn't died yet. He would enjoy it while it lasted.


End file.
